Six groups of subjects consisting of: 1) alcoholics without liver disease; 2) alcoholics with fatty liver (steatosis) or fibrosis; 3) alcoholics with cirrhosis with or without hepatitis; 4) nonalcoholic cirrhotics; 5) Cronh's Disease, and 6) normals will be examined to assess for the role and impact of hepatic pathology on neurologic impairment. A seventh group of subjects will also be examined prior to and again one year after, liver transplantation. The objectives of this investigation are to determine a) the association between type and severity of liver pathology on CNS functioning in alcoholics; b) the extent to which liver transplantation can reverse the manifest impairments; and, c) the extent to which hepatic function measures can account for the variance on various indices of dysfunction. This information has substantial ramifications for improving the diagnosis and medical management of alcoholism.